Forgotten
by seductive insanity
Summary: AU. "Hinata's dead, and she's never coming back." Pause. "Then why the hell did I just see her?"
1. Chapter I

Forgotten

Because, she just had to disappear.

* * *

Chapter One

Dead

* * *

Sigh.

How long has it been since she died?

**

* * *

**

Flashback

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

_He hated that noise. His face agreed as it scrunched up in distaste, he looked at the small screen which showed the heart beats. Sky blue eyes bored to the disgusting machine in front of him. He has always hated hospitals. His face turned to the fragile girl beside him; his eyes softened at the pale looking girl in front of him._

'_She looks like a ghost' he thought in disgust._

_Because, the girl that he knew now, wasn't like that, like this. She didn't look fragile or weak, nor did she ever need help. The girl he knew was strong and always knew what to do in a frightening situation. The girl he knew was bright and shining with hair that smelled like vanilla and lavender and eyes that always looked curious. But now due to this, this illness, she's nothing but practically dead. When he knew that she could look so much more alive, brighter, and more joyful. Ever since she was diagnosed, she's gotten depressed, even though everybody; Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Tenten, and even Neji supported her. They waited for her well-being, even me._

_How bitter sweet, waiting for her even though he knows she's already gone. How nostalgic._

_A ringing noise interrupted his train of thoughts. His eyes widened in realization that her heartbeat dropped._

'_No, no, no'_

_He ringed for help, pacing for the worst. His mesmerizing eyes glanced at the little monitor helping her to live. His heart cracked at the little beating that monitor made. _

'_Her heart, it's too-'_

_He was interrupted by a louder ringing noise, he glanced at the monitor._

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP._

'_-weak'_

_His stomach flipped and flopped, his eyes widened, his mouth cracked, his throat dried, and his knees buckled up at the thought of never seeing her again. He stayed there as nurses flooded the little room, as if in slow motion. His eyes darted from nurse to nurse glancing at what they'll do next. _

"_Excuse me, Uzumaki-san would you please wait in the waiting room?"_

_He looked at her with tearful eyes obviously surprised at the rare scene of the tearful-eyed Naruto in front of her._

"_Is she going to be okay?"_

_His voice cracked as he said that one painful sentence._

"_We don't know" _

_And everything after that was all a blur._

**Flashback**

* * *

He sighed again, as if trying to relieve all of the stress that's been happening. I mean, he has been promoted to be the assistant of the CEO at the age of 21 and is engaged to his one and only girlfriend, Ami. Who wouldn't be stressed?

But, it's also _her_ death anniversary. It's been exactly 3 years as of today. And it was also her birthday last week she turned 21 at December 27. Coincidentally 3 days right before Christmas. I remember she loved Christmas, how happy she was to see snow. She loved snow.

He smiled a sweet smile, the kind of smile that he had when she confessed.

**

* * *

**

Flashback

_She nervously looked at the boy in front of her. _

"_Um, Naruto-kun if you don't want you can always leave."_

"_What, and leave you all alone, Hinata-chan, no way!"_

_She looked surprised, and then retained her composure; after all she was a Hyuuga. And Hyuuga's always know proper etiquette._

"_Then can I tell you something?"_

"_Hmm? Sure thing Hinata-chan"_

_She blushed at the name. The said girl looked around, the mall was going to close and as of right now, they were heading to Naruto's car, were he was going to drop her off. She blushed._

"_U-um-"_

_That was all she stuttered out. She looked at Naruto's back; a feeling of bliss went across her head. So she did what her body wanted to, he grabbed his hand._

"_Ano, Hinata-chan?"_

_The loudmouth said questioningly._

"_Naruto-kun-"_

_She felt uncomfortable but fought the feeling _

"_-I l-like y-you!"_

_A feeling of relief struck Naruto. He looked at her. She felt his gaze so she glanced back, only to feel embarrassed._

"_Gomen, Naruto-kun please forget it."_

_She walked past him only to have him pull her back in a tender kiss._

_He smiled a sweet smile. _

"_I don't like you, Hinata-chan"_

_She looked disappointed._

"_I love you"_

_She looked at him in surprise, only to be pulled into another kiss. _

_And that was the start of a beautiful new relationship._

**Flashback**

* * *

He unintentionally touched his lips. He smiled at the memory.

'I miss you Hinata-chan'

He thought as he looked to the ceiling. Fingers touching the Blue crystal necklace around his tanned skin. Sweet, blissful memories flooded his mind as he dreamed on about the girl he loved and will always love.

* * *

A/N : Read and Review. Don't own Naruto.


	2. Chapter II

Forgotten

Because meeting her was destiny.

* * *

Chapter Two

Alive

* * *

The loudmouth twisted and turned in his king-sized bed, obviously having a nightmare. Sweat dripped from his forehead, his face scrunched up in distaste and fear.

"No, Hinata-chan!"

He practically screamed put, a few minutes later after a few more turns and drops of sweat, he had finally calmed down. His face totally filled with complete nothingness, a foreign expression not familiar in his face. Neither sadness nor happiness took over this blank expression. As if this expression erased these thoughts of a nightmare.

Then a feeling of complete bliss entered his mind.

* * *

**Flashback**

_The timid girl stepped into the messy little apartment. She looked around not shocked at all about the mess, she was here to find he boyfriend._

_'Ne, not here.'_

_The lavender eyed girl looked at the crowded floor. She quietly started to pick up the mess; ramen cups, laundry, more ramen cups, pizza boxes, even more ramen cups. She was so into her work that she bumped into a table, completely shocked she stumbled back, only to land-_

_"Itai"_

_-there._

_She stood up rubbing her sore place. Eyes darted to the table where a picture frame caught her eyes, a smile graced her lips. _

_A content smile made their way to another person. He came just out of the shower; towel lazily drooped, thinking someone was his apartment he came to search, only to see his girlfriend reach out to pick out a picture frame. A mischievous grin escaped his lips._

_'Hehehe'_

_He made his way behind the violet-haired girls, his arms snaked around her waist his head on her shoulders, taking in her addicting scent._

'_Vanilla and lavender, as always'_

_A gasp was escaped the young Hyuuga's lips. She struggled to get free as the embrace held was tighter stronger. A husky voice talked._

"_Hina-chan"_

_The voice half-whined. The girl blinked, and then she giggled at her boyfriends tactics._

"_You scared me, Naruto-kun"_

_They both looked at the picture frame, as happy expressions filled their faces._

"_I love that photo"_

_She smiled at the talking blonde. It was a very special photo, in place between Naruto's deceased parents. The photo was held at the carnival, they held each other very strongly yet lovingly, leaning to each other they grinned at the photo._

"_I know, I love it too"_

_He only grinned as an answer and let go of the small girl, only to see her as red as a tomato. And he, the clueless little boy, gave her a questioning stare only to receive an elegant but shaking finger point at his body, but before he could answer he heard a thump. He looked to see the fragile girl faint. But him being the overprotective boyfriend he only did the appropriate, he panicked. _

'_Ah, what to do?'_

_He looked at Hinata and his body._

'_Clothes or Hinata?'_

_Then he animatedly smacked his head, what the hell was he thinking? Girlfriends first! And with that he steadily picked her up and gently laid her on his bed, because his couch was infested with nothing but garbage and some insects here and there. He quickly put on his clothes._

'_Underwear, pants-'_

_He was about to put on his shirt when he heard a small noise. He beamed._

"_Hina-chan!"_

_He was about to tell her that he remembered clothes but remembered something important._

'_-my shirt'_

_His expression was priceless. It was in the middle of angry and shame, he looked at his girl friend silently telling her he failed. She only giggled in response. He grinned._

"_So was sup?"_

_She smiled as he got something out of her pocket. A hurtful expression flashed on her face._

"_I know this isn't enough, after all Neji's done."_

_She showed his a new and improved necklace. The almost exact same one as before. She looked at a reaction but all she got was his head layed down. She turned to face the window._

'_I knew it wasn't enough-'_

_But her thoughts were interrupted by a certain blonde. _

'_Why is he embracing me?'_

_The said blonde looked up to meet, the girls eyes. Her eyes widened in shocked to see the man almost tearing up._

"_Naruto-kun."_

"_I love it"_

_And then they shared a love filled hug. The atmosphere soft and warm. Their feeling content and happy. They were happy with their lives, for now._

**Flashback**

**

* * *

**

He unconsciously touched the fragile necklace as it hung around his neck like it belonged there.

'Has it seriously been 3 years?'

His car drove through the city, passing through a familiar park.

'Cherry blossoms are budding'

He smiled at the remembrance of something important.

'Sasuke-teme is finally getting married to Sakura-chan'

Their wedding was at spring.

'Two more months'

But his thoughts were interrupted by a sudden stop.

He looked at his driver.

"Watobi-san?"

"Sorry Sir, a girl is there"

He hastily got out of the car; he had a meeting to attend to. He looked at the girl lying there.

"Excuse me, madam"

She looked up only a little bit, but retreated to the thing she was holding.

"So, Whatcha have there?"

She looked shocked to hear a gentler voice. You could see her trying to make a decision, but ended up talking to Naruto. She opened up her arms to see a broken bird. Naruto looked in o understanding. He reached out a warm hand to the cold looking girl. She reached in only to melt in his hand.

"You have a very warm hand"

She said timidly. He smiled; the loudmouth then took his jacket and gave it to the cold looking girl. She looked surprised but gave in.

"How about a ride?"

She smiled,

"Yes, please"

They headed for the car. She carefully made herself in.

"Vet, Watobi-san."

He said to his driver.

"Hai!"

The boy then turned to the amazed girl.

"Ano, what's your name?"

She looked deep into space.

"Hinata."

He grinned.

"Okay, Hina-chan"

She blushed at the name. He then looked deep into her lavender eyes.

"You are very cute."

She looked aghast; she twiddled her thumbs, and a habit you can say.

"What is your name?"

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto!"

She smiled and looked at the bird.

"Her name is Hikari."

He looked at the bird with great interest, as a sign to go in she continued.

"Hikari is a broken bird"

His eyes stared at her pale looking face; he panicked when tears started to fall.

"Hikari ran away from home."

Now, Naruto was not stupid. He wasn't clueless either. Even if the message wasn't clear to other people, he knew what she was talking about. She was talking about herself, the pain about leaving home too.

He saw her crying in full blast, so he did the only expected thing to do-

"Naruto-kun?"

-he hugged her.

"It's okay, I'm here now."

And that's when she knew it was okay to cry. In complete bliss, she had someone. After all the times she was stuck in her house, no one to play with, no one to laugh. She didn't have anyone; all she could do was talk to the plants and the animals.

"-you're no longer alone"

That sentence broke her, broke her built up wall she put to protect herself from strangers, to avoid the sadness.

'Yes-'she squeezed tighter'-I'm no longer alone'

And with that the snow fell from the sky, as if erasing sadness and filled it with hope_._

_

* * *

_

_Her love corrupted her._

_

* * *

_

_A/N: don't own Naruto._


End file.
